


come on, be my baby

by 991102



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, a bit of hurt/comfort, a bit of sexual tension mayhaps, blink once and you'll miss it, brief mentions of slut shaming, fem! onghwang, minhyun and seongwoo are frenemies kind of, things i did: that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/991102/pseuds/991102
Summary: nothing involving seongwoo was ever simple





	come on, be my baby

**Author's Note:**

> hey there it's me, boo boo the fool, i have come to bestow upon you fem! onghwang 
> 
> it's not my most intricate work but i wanted to write fem! onghwang so here it is!

“Ong Seongwoo, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Minhyun grumbles as she stomps down the corridor, tugging the yellow arm band higher up her blazer sleeve. 

 

Seongwoo has always been a bit of a firecracker, she’s been that way since they were children, but Minhyun takes her role as class representative seriously and there is no way in hell she’s going to let her idiot childhood friend, bless her heart, tarnish their class’s reputation. 

 

So here she is now, making her way to the boy’s locker room because of all places around campus, Seongwoo had thought it’d be a splendid idea to go hang out with the boys in the one place female students weren’t allowed to enter.

 

Minhyun groans as she nears the locker room, annoyance burning low in her stomach. 

 

It’s going to be simple. 

 

Go in, grab Seongwoo, leave. 

 

Simple.

 

Minhyun nods and repeats it to herself, “Simple.” 

 

She moves to fix her hair but freezes once she realizes what she’s doing, grimacing. Why is she even bothering to tidy up her appearance?  

 

Minhyun rolls her eyes and pushes past the door, making a face at the heavy stench of sweat that immediately hits her.

 

The first thing she sees when she walks in is Kang Daniel’s bare chest. 

 

Nice.

 

The younger boy startles, releasing a choked sound as he rushes to cover up. Minhyun snorts and averts her eyes for his sake, looking around and snickering as the other boys begin to notice her presence, their reactions near identical to Daniel’s. 

 

Minhyun crosses her arms as she lets the initial shock wear down. 

 

_ “Isn’t that the 4A class rep?” _

 

_ “Hwang Minhyun?” _

 

_ “What is she doing here?” _

 

_ “Who cares? She’s cute.”  _

 

_ “Nice legs too.” _

 

Minhyun scoffs, both horrified and disgusted that the boys had the nerve to talk about her as if she couldn’t hear them. 

 

She moves to go give them a piece of her mind when she picks up on an all too familiar laugh; melodious, bright and just a bit sarcastic sounding. 

 

Seongwoo. 

 

Minhyun arches a brow as Seongwoo comes bounding around the corner, coming to stand beside Daniel. Minhyun gives her a once over and shoots her an unimpressed stare, making her disapprovement clear. 

 

Seongwoo’s skirt is hiked far too high and though Minhyun isn’t one to dictate how someone else dresses, Seongwoo is breaking the school dress code by a mile. 

 

“Boys, please. Save the locker room talk for…” Seongwoo trails off, giggling at the expectant looks the boys give her, “somewhere else.”

 

Minhyun scoffs at Seongwoo’s coy act, knowing full well how much Seongwoo enjoys the attention. Minhyun pinches the bridge of her nose, the tell tale tension of a migraine already starting to pool behind her eyes, “Seongwoo, why are you in the boy’s locker room?” 

 

Seongwoo smirks, a feline like curl tugging at her lip glossed lips, “Why are  _ you _ in here?” 

 

She crosses her arms and sets Seongwoo with a glare, “Seongwoo.”

 

The brunette snickers and shrugs, making a show of draping herself over Daniel’s now clothed back. Daniel blushes, from Seongwoo’s actions or Minhyun’s stare, Minhyun doesn’t know but she doesn’t care either, more focused on Seongwoo. Seongwoo grins at Minhyun over Daniel’s shoulder, cheeky as ever despite Minhyun’s clear annoyance, “For fun!” 

 

“What fun could possibly come out of lounging around here?”

 

Seongwoo giggles, detaching herself from Daniel and makes an offhand wave at a red haired boy near the back, “Woojin makes good jokes.” 

 

From her side, Daniel snorts and Seongwoo’s laughter reignites at that, thin frame shaking with the force of her laughter. Seongwoo’s smile is contagious and the other boys in the room snicker along with her. Despite herself, Minhyun thinks the sight is a bit endearing and Minhyun can just almost feel her lips quirk at the sight but she forces her expression into cool neutrality before it can blossom into a smile. 

 

Minhyun sighs, “You’re an idiot.” 

 

Seongwoo grins, eyes shining with mirth as she waggles her eyebrows at Minhyun, “Maybe I am, but I’m pretty, so it’s fine,” she looks over to address the others in the locker room. “right, boys?” 

 

The brunette laughs when the boys chorus “Yeah” at her question, making a show of batting her long eyelashes at Minhyun. 

 

Minhyun can’t even shoot back a snarky counter argument because Seongwoo  _ is _ pretty, annoyingly so, with her glossy shoulder length hair and rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes and pretty smile and eye catching constellation of moles. Minhyun widens her eyes when she finally processes the thoughts going through her mind, shaking her head to break the dangerous train of thought.

 

While Minhyun was lost in her thoughts, the boys apparently had slowly left the locker room one by one and only Daniel and who Minhyun assumed to be Woojin hung back, seemingly waiting on Seongwoo, “You coming with, Seongwoo noona? We’re going out for lunch.” 

 

Though she hums at the offer, Seongwoo is still looking at Minhyun expectantly, as if awaiting her next move.

 

Minhyun arches a brow, watching Seongwoo as she turns down Woojin’s offer. 

 

At this point, Minhyun doesn’t even remember what she was supposed to be doing. Her simple plan had gone awry as soon as Seongwoo had come around.

 

Nothing involving Seongwoo was ever simple. 

 

As soon as the door swings closed, Seongwoo twirls around and leans on the locker opposite Minhyun, looking her up and down with a suspicious stare, “What are you  _ really _ doing here, Minhyun?” 

 

The serious look on Seongwoo’s face catches Minhyun off guard and she splutters, “What?”

 

“Don’t even try to tell me you came all the way here to  _ do your job _ ,” Seongwoo mocks, slender fingers waving about in air quotes. “Saying you take your role seriously won’t work on me either because we both know that cute little arm band doesn’t mean shit.”

 

Minhyun’s brows draw together, a bit offended by the way Seongwoo speaks so lowly of the title the school gave her. By habit, Minhyun tugs her arm band higher and she squares her shoulders, “I do take it seriously.” 

 

Seongwoo scoffs, “Cut the crap, Hwang.”

 

“It is my duty to protect our class’s reputation,” Minhyun’s eyebrow twitches in poorly concealed annoyance, “ _ Ong _ .”

 

Seongwoo pushes herself off the locker and she moves toward Minhyun, who instinctively moves back. Minhyun curses her body for reacting when Seongwoo smirks at the action. Seongwoo stops and crosses her arms, features drawn into one of innocence, “Are you protecting our class’s reputation or are you trying to protect mine?” 

 

Minhyun forces her expression to remain stoic though red flags are waving in her head, alarms blaring, “What are you talking about?” 

 

“Come on, you and I both know the entire school thinks I’m a slut.” Seongwoo chuckles, but her smile doesn’t reach her eyes. “If anyone found out I was in the boy’s locker room, they’d think I was fucking the entire football team, no?”  

 

There’s something about Seongwoo’s posture now that makes Minhyun’s heart drop. The shorter looks smaller than she usually does, shrinking in on herself, and her eyes are directed away from Minhyun, different from how she almost always insists on holding eye contact. 

 

Minhyun wants to comfort Seongwoo but she doesn’t know how or where to even start. The air is tense and uncomfortable and Minhyun fidgets, uncertain of how to approach the situation at hand. 

 

The thing is, Seongwoo had dated an upperclassman last year and though they made a nice picture when they were together, the break up was messy. Rumors were spread and with little surprise, Seongwoo was handed the short end of the stick. 

 

Minhyun doesn’t know the specifics of their break up but she remembers hearing something about the now ex-boyfriend pointing fingers and accusing Seongwoo of cheating on him. The accusations were little more than accusations but rumors don’t exactly die down so easily. What Minhyun does know though, is that they are all wrong about Seongwoo. Seongwoo is far, far from what they portray her as. Seongwoo is so loyal it almost hurts and she’s rather innocent and even a bit childish despite her vulgar language and dirty jokes. 

 

In a surge of courage or maybe protectiveness, Minhyun moves closer to Seongwoo and takes a gentle hold of her chin, driving her point home when Seongwoo looks up and holds her gaze, “You are not a slut.” 

 

Seongwoo’s mouth falls open and she looks ready to say something but her lips press together again the next second. Seongwoo averts her eyes but for an entirely different reason; she’s flustered. 

 

Minhyun bites back a smile, “Don’t look down on yourself. If you do that, people will find it easier to say awful, false things about you.” 

 

Seongwoo nods, “Okay. I won’t.” and after a moment, she tacks on a mumble of “Thank you for looking out for me. I appreciate it, I do, though I act like a brat.”

 

Minhyun chuckles and pats Seongwoo’s cheek. Though it’s a completely friendly gesture, Minhyun retracts her hand immediately when it dawns on her that she’s probably crossing a line. She coughs and scratches her nape, “You’re welcome.” 

 

To Minhyun’s ultimate dismay, Seongwoo appears to notice the change in mood immediately and she’s got that know-it-all smile on her face again. While Minhyun is glad Seongwoo’s confidence has returned in full force, she knows it’s at her own peril. 

 

“You know,” Seongwoo starts and Minhyun is already ready for the earth to come up and swallow her whole. “the entire school is curious about you. Hwang Minhyun; top of the class, popular, kind, and beautiful.” Minhyun’s ears grow hot at the last part and though they’re hidden by her hair, it’s almost as if Seongwoo can see them, can see the effect her praise has on Minhyun. Seongwoo grins, all cat-like and sly, “You have it all and yet, you’ve never been in a relationship. It’s odd, more so considering the  _ long _ line of boys willing to throw themselves into the fire for a chance with you.”

 

Minhyun forces out a nonchalant scoff, “What are you going on about now?” 

 

Seongwoo shrugs, “High schoolers gossip. You’re the talk of the school, Minhyun, you have been for awhile. They want to know why you insist on staying single when you could have anyone you want.” 

 

Minhyun stares at Seongwoo for a moment, looking her over as she mulls over her thoughts. Minhyun cocks her head to the side, “I don’t care about what the school wants. What I’m wondering though, is why  _ you _ want to know.”

 

The brunette’s eyes widen just the slightest and Minhyun probably wouldn’t have noticed a difference had she not been staring at the shorter so intently. 

 

Seongwoo makes a face, “I’m the messenger. Yes. A messenger. I have to know everything about everyone.”

 

Minhyun shoots her an incredulous look, lips tugging into a slow smile, “Like a mailman?” 

 

“Yes. A mailman.”

 

Minhyun snorts.

 

“Oh give me a break! You’ve been single since birth.” Seongwoo whines, petulant pout on her lips. “Explain yourself!” 

 

Minhyun snorts and she crosses her arms over her chest, only humoring the shorter girl at this point, “What do you want me to explain?”

 

“Your stale love life.” 

 

Though Minhyun should probably be a bit annoyed at Seongwoo poking her nose into her so called “stale love life”, Minhyun can’t find it in herself to be upset with the shorter girl. It’s hard to ever be upset with Seongwoo, for more reasons than one. 

 

Minhyun inwardly groans. Seongwoo’s curiousity would lead to the demise of them both, if Minhyun is right about how this will all end. Minhyun knows she shouldn’t indulge Seongwoo, but she finds herself lacking self control around Seongwoo and apparently having no self control means having no filter either. 

 

Before she can bite on her tongue, Minhyun confesses, “I’m in love with my childhood friend.” 

 

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  _

 

Minhyun’s mind immediately goes on overdrive, alarms blaring at full volume, last remaining brain cells dying in the fire and all she can think is  _ what have I done? _

 

On the outside, it takes Minhyun all of her strength to put up an unbothered front, nails digging thin crescents into her palm. 

 

Seongwoo looks taken aback, as if she thought Minhyun would say anything  _ but _ that. Seongwoo moves away an inch, “Who? Jonghyun?” her brows draw together and there’s a conflict going on behind her eyes that Minhyun can’t make sense of. “You should tell him then.” 

 

Minhyun doesn’t know whether she wants to laugh or cry. “What? Jonghyun? Oh my God, no!” Minhyun runs a hand through her hair, making a mess of it in the process and she looks Seongwoo in the eye, “You. It’s you, you idiot.” Minhyun heaves a long breath, chest free of the weight she’s been carrying around. She lets out a chuckle of relief; she did it, she finally confessed to Seongwoo. “It’s always been you.” 

 

It takes Seongwoo a moment to process and Minhyun can, more or less, see the gears in her head turning, making sense of the situation piece by piece. 

 

Minhyun waits for Seongwoo’s next move with bated breath. Though she’s sure she’ll be rejected, Minhyun doesn’t like to give up hope so easily, not when it came to things that mattered. 

 

“Oh.” Seongwoo blurts out after a minute of complete silence, lips parted and eyes wide in shock. “Nice.”   

 

Minhyun splutters, indignant, “ _ Nice? _ ” and then she laughs because that’s not rejection, is it? “Is that really all you got?” 

 

“Not all.” Seongwoo cocks her head to side then and moves into Minhyun’s space, smirk tilting her pink lips as the distance between them diminishes into mere inches. “Not even close.” 

 

Minhyun doesn’t know who leans in first or who leads who or who adjusts the angle, but she does know that Seongwoo has soft lips that are pliable under hers and that Seongwoo tastes _ delectable _ ; that Seongwoo is everything she’s ever wanted. 

 

Their eyes lock when they part and Seongwoo grins, eyes crinkling at the corners, and Minhyun allows herself to mirror it, radiant smile blossoming like a flower in the peak of spring. 

 

Minhyun likes Seongwoo. 

 

Seongwoo likes Minhyun. 

 

It’s as simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> and here we are at the end! i hope the short ride was worthwhile! 
> 
> thank you for reading! as always, kudos and comments are more than appreciated! tell me what you thought! 
> 
> follow me on [@applewooj](https://twitter.com/applewooj) if you want to get in touch with me or send me asks on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/applewooj) if you prefer to stay anonymous!


End file.
